Come To You
by mar-hhr4ever
Summary: This is a story of a love which is stronger than anything else. A one-shot.


_**Come To You**_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling actually gets paid to write this stuff. I don't, so guess what? I don't own Harry Potter._

_This plot came to me when I was obsessed with the song Come To You by Winter Moods (you'll find the lyrics at the bottom), I just couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it. Hope you'll like it._

_The flashbacks are written in italics, the rest is the present._

_This is dedicated to the new friends I made recently – miss you guys._

* * *

A cold breeze greeted him and he had to arrange the dark scarf around hi neck so as to not catch a cold.

This place always gave him that same feeling of loneliness that he couldn't bear; but he still came, he had to come, it was essential for his survival. He moved around with uneasiness even though he knew the path very well. He kept on walking till his emerald eyes fell on the stone that he searched with anticipation and sadness every time he visited.

Written on it were 7 simple words that held the key to his life:

Hermione Jane Granger

Forever in our hearts

These words were the key that unfolded the mysteries in his heart.

If you wanted to know about Harry Potter; then you needed to know about Hermione Granger; whether you call her the bookworm, the know it all, the brain part of the dream team or the best witch in her generation, does not make any difference. It's still the same Hermione.

Those who were in school with them could testify that these two were always together especially in the last two years when the other third of the Dream Team, Ron, had started going out with Luna Lovegood. Harry and Hermione, Hermione and Harry – sometimes they seemed to be anatomically combined, you never saw one without the other.

In those final Hogwarts years their relationship had developed greatly: one shared look is all they needed to communicate. They understood each other, trusted each other and believed in each other. It was a known fact that Hermione was crucial in the resurfacing of Harry from his depression after the events of the Department of Mysteries. What people did not know was that their relationship had not only progressed on a friendship plane but also on a romantic one. Harry and Hermione became _Harry and Hermione, _and no one knew it; it was their secret.

He still remembered the way her eyes shone with happiness when they took the next step in their relationship. It was a night that he would never forget...

_...they were in their 7th year and had been both promoted to Head Boy and Girl and therefore they had their own 'apartment'. This consisted of two ensuite bedrooms, a library (for Hermione of course) and a common room. It was like living together and Harry had to admit that it was a very nice experience._

_As the first month of the scholastic year passed they had settled a routine in their life as room-mates. On Monday night they would stay up and study for their N.E.W.T.s; on Tuesday they would complete their homework; on Wednesday Harry had Quidditch practice under Ron's guidance as Gryffindor captain; Thursday was another homework night but with more fun in it and Friday were Occlumency lessons with Snape for Harry. The whole weekend was taken as relaxation period but even in these times Hermione could e seen studying._

_Hermione always waited for Harry to come back from his occlumency and Quidditch practice, and while after Quidditch they would stay up and talk, she quickly learnt that after Occlumency it was best to stay silent. He appreciated this a lot for his lessons were becoming more and more tedious and draining._

_When coming back from Quidditch he would be physically tired and they had silently started an after-practice-massage tradition. He would enter their apartment and find her on the sofa reading, he would join her there and place his head in her lap where she would start passing her fingers through his hair. This had an incredible relaxing affect on him and they often fell asleep like that. _

_One night after a very straining practice he entered the Head Boy and Girl quarters and smiled looking forward to his massage session with Hermione. He went straight for the sofa, as he had already taken a shower in the dressing room, and found her there like always but this time she didn't have her usual book; she was just staring into the fire. He thought nothing of it and went to join her, he carefully put his head in her lap but she didn't acknowledge his presence. He closed his eyes and stayed like that waiting for her gentle fingers to join his hair – but this never happened. At this point he knew something was bothering her, he opened his eyes and looked up at her; she was still looking at the fireplace as if nothing happened._

"_Hermione, what's wrong?"_

"_What is happening to us Harry?" was her whispered answer. _

"_What do you mean?"_

_At this point she looked in his eyes for the first time that night._

"_I mean this!" she said pointing at their current position. He realized immediately what she was talking about, he had been feeling 'things' for Hermione lately and he was almost certain she was feeling the same. You could notice this by seeing how intimate their touches became; they were much more comfortable around each other in a surely-more-than-platonic-way._

_He positioned himself to be seated next to her, "'Mione..."_

"_We can't keep on pretending it's not here, I can't keep on pretending."_

"_You know Voldemort, the prophecy..."_

"_Then we'll make sure no one finds out, it'll be our secret."_

_He realized she wanted to be with him so badly she was ready to do anything; this filled him with such warmth that he thought was not possible. He couldn't help but smile at her face which was being warmed by the light of the fire. She was looking expectedly at him; her deep chocolate eyes shining. He smiled again at her and kissed her tenderly. She responded immediately and put her hands in his hair. It was a passionate kiss filled with a promise of this secret relationship that they would have. _

Even now his eyes danced and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he remembered that night. It was the beginning of something new and he had no problem in saying that those were the best days in his life, he never remembered being so happy. He remembered how difficult it was to act around the others as if nothing had happened, he couldn't help but smile when he saw her, he was pretty certain that his actions were obvious.

He looked at those words again and started tracing them with his fingers. The rain was starting to fall but he stayed there. "Hey, I'm here now; I'm sorry it's been a long time. There have been so many things going on, I've been thinking a lot lately, remembering... His voice broke down and he forced himself to breathe deeply as if the air of one breath was not enough for him.

_He couldn't breathe; you could just explain it like that. He was returning after an Occlumency session which had mentally and physically exhausted him to a point where he felt like his lungs were out of air supply even if he was breathing deeply. He didn't know how he managed to find the portrait to their quarters or say the password, he just entered their common room and saw her there waiting for him. He must have been in a right state for her eyes widened when she saw him._

_He faintly heard her whisper, "Oh Harry, what are they doing to you", as she took him in her arms and led him to the sofa. He was crying and she was holding him, calming him down. After some time she asked him if he was feeling better; and he realized that now his breathing was normal and it was all thanks to her._

"_Yes, I can breathe now." He stepped back to look at her face and brought his hands gently to her cheeks. "You are my air, without you I can't breathe," He told her with a voice filled with emotion, "I love you, I love you so much."_

"_Me too, Harry I love you too."_

_It was the first time they had said those words, and he never expected it would feel this way; he felt whole. He was sure that at that moment he would produce the best patronus ever. Their proclamation was sealed with a passionate kiss unlike any kiss they had shared before. He felt like in heaven._

But now he felt like in hell. "The others are OK, Luna is expecting, yes that's right, Ron will be a father. Can you picture _him_ a father? I can't, but he changed, you know, we all changed. Do you remember when we used to hide from him? Of course you do, well it turned out useless cause he told me he knew, could see it from miles away 'even a blind man could notice', that's what he said. But we had a good time hiding; I wouldn't change any of it."

"_Is he here?" she asked as soon as she popped in the flat._

"_No," he didn't even have time to finish the sentence; she was already in his arms, kissing him. They had graduated from Hogwarts and he and Ron were sharing a flat while she was studying to become a healer at St Mungo's educational ward. It was becoming difficult to meet and continue their secret relationship for Ron was always around Hermione lived at the University with roommates. During there periods they missed each other a lot and you could see that from the way they were kissing each other. They still kept their relationship secret for Voldemort's threat was still impending and Harry didn't want him to find out with fear that he would use her against him._

_One winter night had them cuddling on Harry's bed, Ron was away with the Cannons so they were certain he wouldn't barge in on them._

"_Do you ever think about death?" he asked her, he felt that the final fight with Voldemort was nearing and he often found himself thinking about death, about dying. _

"_Harry, you have to think positive. Don't do this to yourself."_

"_I know 'Mione, but I feel that it is near and I cannot not think that death can be an option. I often wonder what it's like, dying. I heard that you see a bright light. What do you think?"_

"_Well, I honestly don't know", he smiled a bit, to hear Hermione Granger utter those words was rare._

"_It would be nice though don't you think? To have a warm light waiting for you, it makes death sound less painful."_

"_Yes I agree, but if you stay here you'll be stuck with me as your warm light and I'd rather have you here."_

"_Me too Hermione, me too."_

"I'm doing OK, well that's a lie. I know you can read me like an open book, always have. I feel like I'm falling, like I'm going to hit some wall, like I'm falling into the blackness of the night and you're not here to be my warm light. God, Hermione I miss you so much." His voice broke down and he realized that tears were joining the droplets of rain on his face.

"If I could I would come to you, but I know you wouldn't approve. But if I could I would, I would find my way to you."

"_I'll find my way to you!"_

"_No! Hermione I won't allow it. This is my fight; I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_Wrong, this is our fight and I'm not going to let you do it alone."_

_Word had spread that the final battle had begun and they were preparing to leave when Harry unsubtly said that he didn't want Hermione to be near him. But she was as stubborn as it can be and was not going to let this happen._

"_Hermione, I love you. Please just-"_

"_No, just no! Harry it's my choice to make."_

_He didn't like it, but to win an argument against Hermione was almost impossible and he didn't have any more counter-ideas._

"_OK, but you have to promise-"_

"_I'll be careful Harry."_

_He nodded and took her hand, "let's go" and the apparated to the battle scene._

_There were death eaters everywhere but there were also quite a number from the light side – The Order and also ex-Hogwarts students from the DA._

_They were soon spotted by Professor McGonagall who came running towards them._

"_Thank God you're here Hermione; you are needed at the first aid camp, quick!"_

_She was trying to make Hermione follow her but Hermione didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with Harry._

"_Hermione go. You are needed." _

_She looked up at him and he saw fear in her eyes but also understanding. She hugged him and whispered a quick "I love you" in his ear. She turned back to him before leaving and screamed: "I will find my way to you!" With that they parted._

_The fighting started for Harry, he fought death eaters and then Voldemort himself came into action. They didn't have time for any other words and started fighting immediately and you could see great power being radiated from them. At one point Voldemort had Harry cornered, you could see a triumphant smile on his face while he uttered an agonizing killing spell. Harry thought it was all over but then he saw someone in front of him taking the spell for him. It was Hermione._

"_No! Hermione!" he bent beside her and watched as the curse consumed her life slowly._

"_Just kill him Harry."_

_She was right as always, a thing needed to be done; he held his wand tightly and grabbed Hermione's hand. He used their love to kill Voldemort; love, the only thing Voldemort didn't have and couldn't stand. He made sure that it was all over and bent beside Hermione once again making her rest in his arms._

"_It's over now Harry, you did it."_

"_Please don't leave me", it was all he could say while tears filled his eyes._

"_Shh. Harry this is not your fault. It was my choice; just know that I love you so much."_

"_I love you too; you are my air, without you-"_

_She pressed her fingers to his mouth to stop him. "You will breathe again and someday very long from today we will breathe together. You were right Harry," she said with a smile on her face, "you were right about death. The light is so warm, I can feel it engulfing me, it's less painful. The light, it's calling me to it – taking me somewhere where the warmth will never end."_

"_Then I know you'll be safe, but I still-"_

"_Just know that I love you." And with that her eyes closed._

_He faintly heard the healers reaching them but it was too late. She was gone. The battle was over but they didn't get the chance to celebrate their love openly. The world would never know of their deep love eve though some suspected it, they would never see it first hand. The next day he had to bury her, he stayed there even when all the others left._

And now almost two years later he was here again. The world had moved on but he was still there, the memories were still fresh in his mind. He had stopped the auror training immediately after the battle; he thought it was useless now without Hermione to protect. Some people told him to try and forget about her and continue his life but he chose the opposite route and surrounded himself with things that reminded him of her. With his money a new pediatric ward in St Mungo's was opened having the name of The Hermione Granger Ward; she loved children; he thought she would appreciate the gesture.

He also opened a bookstore in Hogsmead which also had muggle novels; it was always Hermione's dream. He wanted to make it come true. He did everything with her in his mind, thinking of what she would think or say is she was here.

As he stood up and started to make his way back, he noticed with a smile that the rain had stopped and that a new light was now drying his tears and warming the path tat he took.

* * *

A/N Just a note – the killing curse Voldemort used is a new one which acts slowly not the usual one.

Here are the lyrics to the song this story is based on, I suggest you download the song from the Winter Moods official site.

**Come To You**

music: Ivan Grech  
lyrics: Ivan Grech

_How do you feel?  
How do you do?  
I'm comin in my love_

_I've been away  
Call it a day  
I've been thinking about the time_

_When you would pick me up  
And carry me out to the light_

_How do you feel?  
How do you do?  
How can you get that high?_

_I had a fall  
I hit the wall  
I bleed can you hear me cry?_

_When will you pick me up?  
Carry me out to the light _

Where I can breathe  
Breathe into your arms  
Warm my hands with you  
Where I can reach  
Deep into the night

_I would come to you_

_How would you feel?  
What would you do?  
If you were here right now _

I think Ive changed  
I'm doin ok  
I believe I can see you smile

_C'mon and help me out  
Carry me back in time _

Where I can breathe  
Breathe into your arms  
Warm my hands with you  
Where I can reach  
Deep into the night  
Find my way to you  
If I could break through  
I would come to you  
I would come to you

_Can you tell me about that night?  
Did a tunnel lead to life?  
Take your time now I don't mind  
I can't hear you call  
Come, take me to the time_

_Where I can breathe_

_Breathe into your arms  
Warm my hands with you  
Where I can reach  
Deep into the night  
Find my way to you  
If I could break through  
I would come to you  
_

_I would come to you_

It's a beautiful song; it was my inspiration to this story. Hope you like it, review and tell me what you think.

Thanks

marija


End file.
